Covered
by PJO1FAN
Summary: Annabeth Chase has committed a crime and is guilty for life. She changes her appearance and tries to forget about her past and continue on with the present 25 years later. Her job,her child, her best friend, and her house are what she cares most about. But then she runs into the green eyed mess that she fell in love with so many years ago. What will happen to them? First Story!
1. Betrayal

Covered

BY: PJO#1FAN

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO K?**

**Percy: Glad you don't! **

**Me: HEEEEEEY!**

**Percy: HeHeHe**

**Me: *rolls eyes***

**Annabeth POV:**

I ran from the food court in the Manhattan Mall that was a mile away from half-blood hill.

I could hear the screams of people. I heard someone take their phone out and dial the police.

" There is a person here that's dead! It looks like he was shot in the neck, heart, shin, and torso with an arrow!"

There was one for each of the family members that he killed

Pause.

"We're in Manhattan Mall, please help us!"

Pause.

"I think I saw a girl with princess curly blond hair and grey eyes,"

Pause.

"Thank you see you here,"

I ran off toward the exit when, I was stopped by the police.

" Excuse me miss but have you seen a girl with curly blond hair an grey eyes?"

Thank gods for the sunglasses I was wearing or else I would've been given away.

"NO sir, sorry sir,"

" Thank you,"

Oh gods! Why did I have to murder him! I was so stupid to! Ugh! I could've been caught, we he did deserve it for killing my own family! I finally got back to Half-Blood hill where he stood.

"HI Annabeth! How are you doing? By the way what were you doing out of camp?" He took me into camp holding my hand.

"Not a word Perseus Jackson, not a word," I glared at my boyfriend.

"Okay, Okay wise girl!" he was taken back in defeat raising his hands in surrender.

I laughed as we crossed the big house and onto the cabins, Percy walked me to the Athena cabin and kissed me goodnight.

"Goodnight wise girl,"

"Goodnight seaweed brain,"

I watched him as we walked off in to the dark.

I flopped onto the bed where I slept.

I slowly fell asleep.

In my dreams stood my mother and Hades.

" She has killed a man for no reason, she must be punished!"

"My Annabeth would have some sense before doing anything harmless like that! Why would she even kill the innocent man?"

"I thought you knew everything, anyway due to my list her father, stepmother, and her step brothers were murdered by the man, although she doesn't have a right to kill him,"

"Fredrick? Dead?"

"Yes Athena, Dead along with his wife and sons,"

" Oh, what will happen to Annabeth then?"

" She will survive until her time comes but she will go to the Fields of Punishment though,"

My mother blinked and vanished in the blink of an eye.

I shot up from my bed and started to cry. I got up got dressed and went to the Poseidon cabin where Percy slept. He was still sleeping when I got there so I glanced at his clock, which said 3:27. Gods! Why do I wake up so early? I went back to my cabin and sat on my bed. I turned on the bed light and started to read.

When I took my eyes off of the book I saw smoke coming form the big house. Gods what time is it? I looked at my watch, which said 7:55. I must've fallen asleep. I went to look out side and saw that the whole row of cabins was on fire except for the Athena cabin, weird. I grabbed a large and empty gasoline thing when a box of matches fell out of my own back pocket.

"What the heck?" I asked myself.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who saw the matches fall out. Megan Villa from the Apollo cabin saw too.

She screamed a scream so loud it almost burst my eardrums.

I was tied to the pole in the big house with all of the counselors there including some witnesses.

Chiron was the first to speak to me, " Annabeth did you do it?" in his eyes I saw hope that I might not have done it.

" I didn't do it! I swear!"

" Well I saw her do it! Wide and awake, she wasn't sleeping!" Wesley screamed at me.

"Calm down Wesley, Annabeth," He turned to me "It this true?"

"No! Of course not! I've been here since seven and I haven't even thought about any thing this bad happening to camp!"

Suddenly a knife whizzed pass my ear and skinned it revealing golden blood to come out.

Did I mention the seven of us plus Nico were given immortality for saving the gods from Gaea?

There was a note on the knife saying

_She is Guilty_

_The Fates_

"We cannot distrust the Fates," Chiron avoided eye contact, I could tell he was deathly sad " Annabeth Chase, you are guilty,"

The words rang in my head for a while before I was untied form the pole just to be re tied. I was shoved and kicked until I was at Thalia's tree.

Suddenly Percy came running into view crying and making the sea behind him rise, twist, and turn.

I went up to him still in ties and kissed him and said, "Goodbye Seaweed brain,"

Argus then took me and pushed me into the car and drove off in to downtown Manhattan and never to be seen by Camp Half-Blood again.

"Goodbye Camp Half-Blood, Goodbye, I'm sorry, I really am, Goodbye,"


	2. Found

**Covered**

BY: PJO1FAN

**Annabeth POV**

**25 years later**

"Come on mom! I have to get to school! I already promised Sophie I'd meet her before school starts!"

Before I left Camp Half-Blood I found out I was pregnant with Lucile (my daughter who is also immortal and ages twice as slowly as others meaning she was 18 months when I gave birth and in human years 2 years old when celebrating her first birthday and so on making her twelve and a half years old she also looks twelve and a half too, but she stops aging at the immortal 25, she has only lived half of her growing life) and was planning to tell Percy when everything fell apart and now she has been wondering why she doesn't have a father.

"Coming honey I just have to put mascara on," I reply.

When I'm done I put my hair in a high pony tail and walk down the stairs seeing Lucy is wearing short jean shorts with a black tank top and a crop top that says " Heart Break" with a heart with cracked lines on it. Last but not least were the heeled boots.

"Um, No. Go and change your shoes this moment or wear some jeans."

"But mom! Everybody's wearing heeled boots and I'll be a freak!"

"Shoes off Now," she stomps out of the room and half a minute later she's wearing neon converse.

"Better," we start driving to her school. On the way we pick up some of her friends. We finally get at the school where the students are all jumping with joy and updating their friends about what they did over the summer.

"Goodbye Luce, have a good da-" I was cut off by the door slamming and chattering of the popular girls (my daughter and her friends) I sigh and wait for the school traffic to start moving so I can go to Starbucks and go to work, I was an architect for many rich and famous people in New York City. They all want large mansions will intricate rooms and intricate architecture in them and I'm the only one in New York that can do that. I couldn't get in touch with my old friends so I gave up and started a new life. I dyed my hair and I wear contacts, I dyed my hair a beautiful clack hair and always straightening my hair before I go out so nobody notices me, I wear dark chocolate brown contacts to match my hair. II changed my name right after Lucy was born to Selena Chad so she wouldn't ask about her real family roots, but when she did ask I made up white lies about her father and her grandparents. When I finally get to Starbucks I go in and Order my coffee and sit down in my normal booth, the place is filled and every seat is taken when I sit down, I am the only one in my party so I'm alone. My coffee comes and I hear the bell jingle and look up.

**Cliffy! I know annoying but I'll be updating soon so yeah! Anyway hi! So schools going to start so I won't be updating every other day like normal so yeah! Also if you have time please review I just want to know that people are reading my stories! Thank you if you review! Bye!**


End file.
